


as is proper

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: Naruto Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I mention Sasuke for 0.4 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: Born an heir, die a heir, be the bad guy in between.





	as is proper

Sometimes he would take out a kunai, flip it between fingers. Swing it around by the hoop.

He didn’t see a point in it. He didn’t see at all.  
Why did they all think the Sharingan was something to be prized, when all it did was take?

_ It was a parasite, _ he thinks, as he lifted the kunai to his eye’s height.  
Staring at the pointed edge.

_ I would give everything up in a heartbeat to be rid of these, _ he muses.

Sasuke would need these cursed eyes.  
Sasuke was everything to him. So he would take the harshness of the world...  
And take it with him to wherever the unpure souls such as he would go. 

It was only proper as the Uchiha Heir.


End file.
